decendant of two heroes
by georgemartin
Summary: A knight trained by the church and wielder of two family weapons, what happens when the holy knight joins the Gremory
Name: Tristan Galahad O'Flionn

Status: Heroes descendant of Tristan and Galahad and possessor of blade blacksmith. Reincarnated devil in the employ of Rias Gremory as her Queen

Personality: Noble and Loyal to his friends and king, Fierce and ferocious with enemies, fighting and training.

Skills: Swordplay, Archery and a minor affinity towards crystals.

Family: Father died fighting england as part of the .R.I.A. Mother Nun in Ireland.

Background: after his fathers death in a bomb explosion, Tristan's mother went into depression and ended joining the church as a Nun after finding comfort in the Lord, instead of taking Tristan with her she had the church take him to the Vatican, where he would undergo extensive training under Griselda Quarta, before being relocated to a small church in France, Toulouse.

Red, Crimson, Rouge flashed before his vision as he sat in prayer in front of his personal alter in his room, the colors slowly morphed until it resembled a little crimson headed girl no older than 8 years old standing in front of a black background.

the inky blackness started to morph until it showed a Church in ruins with fresh scorch marks decorating the ruined interior, crystalline spires jutting out the ground with priests and nuns skewered upon them, exorcists bodies stuck in limbo neither dead nor alive thanks to being frozen in time.

Sitting upon the alter wearing purple tunic covered in white accents that had four, four pointed stars in a diamond with an eagle emblazoned upon it with a black square zigzag pattern around the edges that sat comfortably over the top of a shinning silver mail hauberk. with a stately bishop laying in a pool of his own blood at the armored mans feet. the only illumination that was lighting the gory scene were candles that were floating around the room casting eerie shadows upon the area.

Standing before the armored man the little girl was joined by another two people one who looked like a male version but considerably older and the other a silver haired woman in a blue maids uniform.

the image shimmered slightly and showed the armored man kneeling before a girl who was quite a few years younger than himself.

sitting up from his bed a rusty orange haired boy of 16 was covered in sweat looked at the old analogue clock on the wall of his church room in Toulouse and sighed "Another vision, first just before father was killed, then when my mother abandoned me to the church in search of enlightenment and now...but who were they their faces were shrouded in shadow" laying back down he closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

one week later

Sitting in a small room that resembled a cell more than anything inside a reasonably small church in the countryside of Toulouse looking out the only window was a young male of around 16 years of age; sighing he muttered to himself more than anything "My path has been chosen...forgive me for what I am about to do Mother Griselda, Irina, Xenovia...but they have crossed the line with the starting of the holy sword project and trying to use me."

standing from his position the young boy with burnt orange colored hair and startling green eyes reached for a sheathed sword that was encrusted with diamonds and a fabled British long bow and quiver. strapping the sword to the waist of his purple tunic covered in white accents that had four four pointed stars in a diamond with an eagle emblazoned upon it with a black square zigzag pattern around the edges that sat comfortably over the top of a shinning silver mail hauberk. which he had his quiver and bow tied to and looped over himself.

Moving out of his room in one of the Churches wings he came across a middle aged priest who was about to bow only to gasp a silvery jem studded blade made itself known to him by being stabbed into his chest. Looking at the priest the teen closed his eyes "God has seen your sins and this is your punishment this church has been judged and dammed...now rest in piece."

As he said that her removed the blade and whipped to the side splattering the blood across the wall in the process...

2 hours later

Sitting upon the alter the teen looked over the carnage he had unleashed with his Blade blacksmith sacred gear and crystal magic seeing no need to dirty his Holy sword Jem claíomh an abhainn (jem sword of the river) and his Holy bow un éagmais bogha (the unfailing bow) "Just like my vision reveal yourself my Crimson haired child"

as he said that the girl from his vision appeared standing at the entrance way to the main hall where he was, it was also the other two figures joined the girl, feeling out their aura the boy shuddered at the sheers size the red haired man and Silver haired woman exuded, narrowing his eyes at them he said in his distinctive Irish accent laced with a mixture of french and Italian "Well now why have 3 devils strayed onto church grounds...I wonder."

the elder male looked like he wanted to answer but the small red headed version of him spoke out cutely "we felt something powerful...well big brother did as well as Grayfia...I myself saw a giant crystal appear out the top of the church and decided to come see what happened."

the boy laughed a little at her naive answer "I see then...Well I believe you found said source of power"

the little girl looked at an crystal encased body and the bishops bloodied form on the ground and sniffed a little "Hey mister why'd you kill these churchy people...and whats your name?"

the boy smiled at her and said sadly "let's sum it up as a disagreement shall we and certain actions and choices my superiors made that led to these...tragic deaths...Oh and my name you tell me yours little one and the same for you two over there"

the little girl pouted at his answer and said loudly "meanie...I'm Rias Gremory the Heiress to the house of Gremory...happy now."

"Sirzechs Lucifer formerly Gremory, lord Satan of the devils and Rias's elder brother" said the elder male, suppressing the urge to call her Ria-tan since he new it would only confuse the boy who was obviously Irish.

"I'm Grayfia Lucifuge the head maid of the Gremory house and Lord Lucifer's Queen." she said with a stoic expression upon her fine delicate features.

the boy who had yet to introduce himself nodded completely nonplussed about being in the presence of Lucifer himself "A pillar family and the Lucifer himself interesting..." standing from his seated position he stepped over the dead bishop and said with a elegant and well poised bow Tristan Galahad O'Floinn descendant of Sir Galahad and Sir Tristan of King Arthur's Round table, wielder of the sacred gear Blade Blacksmith, un éagmais bogha and Jem claíomh an abhainn."

Sirzechs hearing him say that went wide eyed and said "Are you serious you wield possible the strongest bow in history one that is said never to have missed a target and the third strongest sword on par with the likes of the dragon slayer Ascalon and Galatine."

Tristan nodded "Yes very accurate Lord Lucifer, but don't forget my blade blacksmith sacred gear or my crystal magic."

Sirzechs with a calculating look nodded and looked at Rias and nodded his head, seeing this Rias squealed with delight 'ya getting my first peerage member and he seems so cool and nice...hey Tristan?"

Tristan turned his gaze from Sirzechs and placed it on Rias and couldn't help but allow his usually hard soul piercing Irish gaze soften at her sight for some reason unknown to him. nodding his head "Yes Princess?"

Blushing at his addressing of her she fumbled about in her pockets for something before bringing out a queen shaped chest piece "Sir Tristan Will you please be in my peerage as my queen? pweetty pwease with cherries" she said adding the puppy dog eyes in

Tristan looking at her then the surrounding church smiled and walked over to Rias who was halfway down the church main hall. kneeling down he drew Jem claíomh an abhainn, holding the handle in his right and resting the flat of the blade in his left he bowed his head and recited the oath he was delivered in a dream of his by a woman claiming to be Nyneve.

I am a Knight sworn by Valor.

My Heart knows only Virtue.

My blade Defends the helpless.

My Might upholds the weak.

My Words speak on Truth.

My Wrath undoes the wicked.

My Knowledge will defend ignorance.

My skills will be taught to the willing.

My Temper shall be held by patience.

I will give aid to those who seek it.

I Will ask for aid when needed.

I am Your Sword and Shield

he then paused and looked up at Rias before glancing at Sirzechs and Grayfia before continuing to speak "The Family O'floinn is the family name of Isolde Tristan lover and eventual wife before his death and we of the O'Floinn have been look for a new King to serve for the past centuries...And I believe you are that King for you came to me in my dreams Rias Gremory and I see a bright future pathed and filled with bloodshed, honor, victory and celebration I hope to last till the end standing beside my King as you bring this world into a new era!" he finished before he gasped slightly as the queen piece merged with him making his purple tunic change from purple to blood red with white stars and eagle as well black edging.

Sirzechs as the two were talking whispered to Grayfia "A seer perhaps as well as a knight?"

"I agree Lucifer-sama it was as if he was waiting for us to arrive plus he also said 'Just like my vision reveal yourself my Crimson haired child' stated Grayfia in a whisper.

Sirzechs nodded "true he may suffer from visions that come in the form of dreams...how interesting...his power though is immense to think at sixteen he took down an entire church."

Rias meanwhile began to recite her command that was somewhat sort of a tradition to do when re-incarnating a person "Tristain Galahad O'Floinn descendant and now my Queen rise up and become my protective sword that strikes down my enemies and my shield that protects me and my family...from this day forth you not only live your life for yourself but for me and the Gremory now speak your name and rise!"

Tristan who wasn't expecting something so passionate from the ten year old before him closed his eyes and nodded stoically before standing and saluting with his sword and sheathing "I Tristan Galahad O'Floinn pledge myself to you Rias Gremory."

After that Tristan stood by Rias's side and sheathed his sword and followed his pint sized king to her brother and Queen.


End file.
